


An International Affair

by BuffShipper



Series: Avatar: Sex Bending Tales [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Assjobs, Bending (Avatar), Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Happy Ending, Inappropriate Use of Bending (Avatar), Infidelity, Making Love, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Minor Aang/Katara, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Rimming, Shower Sex, Teabagging, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper
Summary: When Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai of The Fire Nation arrive to meet Aang and Katara for an international peace conference at Republic City, Zuko and Katara rekindle a flame that was always under the surface...
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Avatar: Sex Bending Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667809
Comments: 20
Kudos: 122





	1. Welcoming The Fire Nation

It was a few years after the One Hundred Year War, and the downfall of his father, the Fire Lord Ozai, and the New Fire Lord, Zuko, couldn't be more delighted, or nervous, than what he was now.

Delighted, because he was finally going to be able to see what his previous enemies turned allies and friends- the Avatar Aang and his wife-the waterbender Katara, have done with the newly instated Republic City, which the Fire Nation was going to officially join.

Nervous, because of everything he was delighted about. Nervous, because a Fire Nation citizen hadn't stepped foot in these parts in the name of peace in over one hundred years. And even more nervous, strangely, because he hadn't seen, or spoken to, his friends Aang or Katara since they've written to him about their sudden wedding years ago. Zuko was strangely ill at ease about the whole thing, and had buried himself in restoring the Fire Nation's reputation, fostering goodwill with other neighboring territories, and had eventually himself gotten married to his on again-off again girlfriend of his younger years, Mai.

Mai sat bored in their carriage, sitting in silence with her arms crossed as they entered the great city. It was hard to find anything that interested his deranged sister Azula's former bodyguard, spoiled by her politician father, given everything she wanted, informing her personality to become aloof and cold, only opening up to those closest to her.

It was ultimately a desire for combat and adventure that brought her out from under her father's iron thumb, though, despite this, it was still her father's political connections that made her and Zuko's marriage a politically advantageous one, even with their history and their tumultuous bond.

So even with the improved architecture and infrastructure of this newly founded city, with it's bustling economy and diverse, multi-cultural representation, Mai could only manage an apathetic sigh to express her feelings regarding the community their allies worked tirelessly to innovate.

The carriage stopped before an impressive palace, which served as the Grand Republic City Dignitary Building, where Aang and Katara stayed as honored guests as they worked to restore the alliance of the Nations, and where Zuko and Mai would stay for the week as honored guests and representatives of the Fire Nation.

An honor guard of the various Nations filed from the massive doors of the building and down the great marble steps, an impressive sight to behold, Zuko had to admit.

"ATTENNNN-SHUN!" shouted the commander of the guard, marching them into position for brief ritualistic display and a rigid military salute.

A group of politicians and dignitaries filed through the twin rows of the honor guard, welcoming the Fire Lord Zuko and his wife Lady Mai to Republic City, so on and so forth.

Zuko could care less about glad handing to these people: he was here on Aang and Katara's behalf, and he scanned through the crowd until he found Aang, much taller than he remembered, but unmistakable with his trademark arrow tattoo on the crown of his bald head.

"Aang!" Zuko greeted, spreading his arms wide before offering Aang his hand to skake. "I seen you finally hit puberty. I almost didn't recognize you save for the giant blue arrow on your head."

Aang grinned, and shook Zuko's hand. "Your hair has gotten so long i almost mistook you for your wife!"

Mai stiffened at the jest and rolled her eyes.

Zuko chuckled and ran his free hand through the long hair that he had pulled into a half topknot with an ornate clasp at the knot.

Aang smirked, gesturing to the burn scar on Zuko's face with his own free hand. "But when i saw the big red splotch on your face, I quickly realized my error."

Zuko smirked back and pulled Aang towards him, taking Aang in a tight fraternal embrace.

"At least I have hair, _buddy_ ," hissed Zuko in Aang's ear before playfully pushing him away.

"Boys!" Katara interrupted, coming into view beside Aang.

Zuko gasped, and his stomach did an enormous swoop as he laid eyes on her for the first time in years.

She looked much the same as he had last saw her: favoring a azure hued wardrobe to compliment her ocean-blue eyes, but instead of the shabby travel clothes she wore during her previous adventures, Katara wore the ceremonial garb of a Water Tribe dignitary.

Her hair was down, abandoning the side hoops and braid of her youth for more of a mature yet feminine look, framing the smooth, caramel complexion of her face and her bright, warm smile.

She was very much the same...but different.

She carried herself differently than the casualness of her abdolecent years: her posture now was more regal, elegant, dignified-though not in the manner of self-importance, Zuko noted.

No. Katara commanded respect. She was no longer a girl.

She was a woman. 

Katara and Mai exchanged a rather stiff and awkward bow. She was about to do the same with Zuko, but Zuko took her hand in his and kissed it.

"M'lady," Zuko murmured.

Katara gasped, the heat rising from the spot on her hand where he kissed her to her cheeks, and throughout the rest of her body.

"M'lord," breathed Katara. She blushed despite herself and withdrew her hand, putting it at her side.

Mai glared at her. 

"Shall we show you the dignitary building, Lord Zuko?" asked Aang, politely breaking the silence with a slight edge to his voice.

Zuko blinked and finally tore his gaze away from Katara. He turned and gestured toward the building.

"Lead the way, Avatar."


	2. Dinner Dates and Dress Rehearsals

Over the next few days, Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai of the Fire Nation had spent their time touring the city, catching up with their old friends and hosts of their stay, the Avatar Aang and his wife, the water bender Katara, who, at the moment, was quite furious with her husband.

"This is bullshit, Aang, and you know it!" Katara pouted as Zuko strolled up to them for a lunch while Mai was shopping at a local market.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked, concerned.

Katara's eyes widened and Aang looked at him with a combination of shock and pity.

Aang looked to Katara. She shook her head and crossed her arms, pointedly looking away.

Aang took a deep breath. "For whatever reason, the city council isn't letting you speak at the conference. Mai will instead speak on behalf of the Fire Nation."

Zuko shook his head in utter disbelief. "I've been preparing a speech since the invitation...I don't understand..."

"I'm sorry, Zuko," Aang sighed.

"How can they do this?!" Zuko's voice rose, his face turning the shade of red of his burn scar.

"I'm sorry, Zuko," Aang repeated. "This is out of my hands, honest."

Zuko was furious. "I'm invited here and I don't even get to speak on the behalf of my own nation?!"

"You'd be present," Aang replied.

"That isn't enough, Aang! That's a pittance!" Zuko shot back.

"The bureaucrats are afraid that the people would turn against you based on your previous exploits," Aang reasoned.

"I did those things when I was barely into my teens!" Zuko shot back. "And I regret what I did everyday of my life!"

"I know, Zuko!" Aang threw up his hands. "Do you understand the red tape I had to cut through just to get you here?! Just to get them to agree to let Mai speak? It was only through her family's political connections that she was allowed to speak at all!"

Zuko's eyes flashed.

"Look, if it's any consolation a banquet will be held in your honor as Mai and I attend to the dress rehearsal for the speech," Aang offered.

Zuko shook his head. "It isn't."

Katara stepped forward. "Then I'll host."

"Katara?!" Aang exclaimed.

"I agree with Lord Zuko," Katara explained. "Therefore I'm declining to speak at the event until the situation is rectified."

"Katara...what are you-" Aang protested.

"Save it," snapped Zuko. "I'm not going. I'm not glad handing to a bunch of people who don't even want me here."

"Then it will be just you and me," Katara offered.

Zuko was shocked. "You would do that?"

Katara nodded and walked away. "You're welcome."

Aang and Zuko watched in dumbfounded silence as Katara walked away. When Katara was out of earshot, Zuko turned to Aang, his finger pointed in Aang's face.

"You go to that damn rehearsal tonight and fix it. Delay the speech if you have to," Zuko growled.

"I'll do what I can, Zuko," Aang snapped. "But don't you dare get in my face and make demands!"

Zuko bared his teeth and turned on his heel. "You heard me, Aang! You heard me!"

***

"Who cares what those peasants think anyway?" Mai asked lazily as she examined the bags and bags of expensive gowns and outfits she bought from the market, directing the building staff to set the remaining bags down on the floor of their suite.

"I do Mai, that's who!" sighed Zuko.

"Why does it bother you so much, darling?" Mai asked lazily as she held a red gown in front of her. "You hate speeches. The Avatar is doing you a favor."

"I hate them, but I do them," Zuko gritted. "Because it is my responsibility as a leader."

"I'm your wife," Mai drolled as she set aside the red gown for a sparkling black one. "I can certainly speak for you."

"No. You can't," Zuko annunciated.

Mai looked up. "Excuse me?"

"You don't speak for me," Zuko pointed to the outside window overlooking the city. "You referred to those people as peasants. Peasants! You don't even care about why we're here, do you?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "Fine, darling. Rock the boat. Start a ruckus with the bureaucrats and cause an international incident. It's a good thing I'm your wife, because at least I know politics."

Zuko's lip curled. "At least."

Mai threw her gown down to the floor and stomped towards Zuko.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she screeched.

Zuko stared stone-faced at her. "Whatever you think it's supposed to mean."

"Get out," hissed Mai. "I need to get _ready_."

Zuko glared into her eyes and stalked out of the suite, slamming the door behind him.

***

Zuko knocked a couple times, in his haste hardly waiting for a response before jangling the door handle, finding it unlocked.

"Oh!" Katara yelped, having just pulled a bright blue gown over her ample bust as had walked in, the top half of her breasts spilling over.

Zuko blushed and turned to walk away.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I, uh, sorry. I'll just wait out in the hall."

Katara shook her head and finished adjusting the strapless gown around her breasts, smoothing out the creases. "Don't worry about it. What do you need?"

"Well, you, uh, walked away without giving me any information on the when and where?" Zuko stammered.

"Well, the banquet was going to be in the main dining hall but it was changed to a dinner for two in a private suite adjacent to the main dining hall," Katara replied, adjusting the casual dress jacket Zuko was wearing. "You know, reserved for the royals who don't want to mingle with the commoners."

"I don't mind mingling with the commoners, it's just that-" Zuko began.

Katara laughed. "I know! I was joking."

Zuko chuckled nervously. He couldn't help but stare at her form fitting dress, the way it hugged her curves and the blue brought out her eyes and complemented her darker complexion.

"You look gorgeous tonight," Zuko offered earnestly.

Katara smiled. "Thank you. You look handsome."

Zuko felt himself blush again despite himself. His stomach rumbled and he quickly changed course. "Will there be hors d'oeuvres before the courses are served?"

"Hungry?" Katara teased.

"I stormed out of the dining hall before I could eat," Zuko replied. "I'm starving."

Katara offered him her arm. "Shall we?"

Zuko linked his arm with hers. "Damn right."

***

Zuko had to admit: even the hors d'oeuvres were delicious: a wide selection of appetizers from all the different nations, including the Fire Nation to Zuko's surprise, were waiting for them. The menu shared the multicultural approach of the hors d'oeuvres, so Katara offered to try a favorite dish of Zuko's and Zuko a favorite dish of Katara's from the Water Tribe.

"Thank you, Katara. Thank you for this," Zuko said as they waited for their dinner and he was held over enough from the wide array of hors d'oeuvres.

"You're welcome," Katara smiled as she took a sip of Fire Nation wine from a glass. "If only Aang stood his ground with the bureaucrats like he did with your father then we wouldn't have to bellyache over that political nonsense."

"If only my wife cared as much as you do," Zuko said darkly as he took a sip of his own wine. "She thinks it's a good thing the people apparently still fear me enough not to let me speak."

Katara clicked her tongue. "That's ridiculous!"

The chef appeared with their dinners: a spicy seafood stir-fry courtesy of the Fire Nation for Katara and a smoked fish dish for Zuko.

Zuko dug in. It wasn't bad. He could see why Katara enjoyed the dish.

Zuko swallowed his bite and wiped his face with a handkerchief. "It is ridiculous. To be honest, I think she enjoys the status of her position as my wife rather than actually being my wife."

Katara took a bite of her stir-fry. Her eyes watered at the spice, but she swallowed her bite and nodded. "That's terrible!"

"The food?" Zuko chuckled.

"Oh no! The situation," Katara corrected. "With your wife."

"It is what it is..." Zuko paused mid bite, setting his chopsticks down. "How's being married to Aang?"

Katara looked up from her plate. "It has its ups and downs."

Zuko nodded, and the pair ate in silence for a few awkward minutes.

"Are you feeling okay, Katara?" Zuko asked as Katara poked at her barely touched dinner plate. "You've hardly eaten the Fire Nation Spicy Stir-Fry you wanted to try."

Katara shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Oh come on!" protested Zuko. "I know it's spicy but it's really not that bad!"

Katara waved her hand and stood up from her seat. "I just need to excuse myself."

Zuko stood up as she pushed her chair away.

"I'll talk to the chefs," Zuko offered.

"Zuko..." Katara began, but Zuko had already stalked off to the kitchens, no doubt to give the kitchen staff a peice of his mind.

Katara followed him to the door of the dining suite and watched as he turned the corner towards the kitchens. Biting her lip, and as delicately as she could in her heels, she slipped out and beelined to her and her husband's suite.

***

Zuko returned from the kitchens, chuckling to himself about Katara's apparent inability to handle spicy food.

When he saw that she left, however, he feared that he may have crossed the line in questioning her about her relationship with Aang. He decided to wait a few minutes, and then he summoned the courage to find her and apologize.

Figuring that she must have returned to her suite, Zuko hurried up the maze of hallways and stairs to her suite.

As he neared the door that he quite rudely opened earlier in the day, he decided to knock and wait for a response this time.

"Katara?" Zuko called.

"Zuko!" Katara cried from the other side of the door. She sounded distressed.

"Katara?!" He repeated.

"ZUKO!!" Katara screamed, and an alarmed Zuko burst through the door, ready for trouble.

Zuko wasn't quite sure what he expected, but he he knew he certainly wasn't expecting _this_.


	3. Fire and Ice

Zuko quickly shut the door at the sight of Katara's nude form spread-eagled across the bedspread.

Her dress lay crumpled on the floor, her panties bunched at her ankles, her breasts heaving and her red-faced expression longing.

"Am I interrupting something, M'lady?" Zuko swallowed, averting his eyes, a flush of crimson burning his cheeks.

Katara sat up, smiling nervously as she gazed intensely at him. "On the contrary, M'lord. Why don't you lock the door and join me?"

"J-join you? Join you? I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Zuko shook his head, chuckling nervously. "I think the Fire Nation wine has gone to your head."

Katara stood up from the bed and strode over to a frozen Zuko.

Katara gingerly reached and and ran her hands up his chest, her eyes following the path of her hands. She bit her lip and looked up into his eyes.

Zuko's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, but no words came out. Katara took his right hand in hers and guided them to her breasts. The flesh was warm, the nipples stiff in the cool evening breeze that flowed through the open window.

"Please..." Katara pressed, her other hand drifting toward the growing bulge in Zuko's trousers.

"Katara..." Zuko whispered, his hand unconsciously squeezing Katara's soft, supple breasts.

Katara eyes remained locked on his as she slipped her hand inside his trousers, watching as he bit his lip in anticipation as she grasped his rock-hard cock, an upward stroke producing a dewy drop of precum that leaked onto her hand.

"Katara...I, ah..." Zuko gasped.

"Ever since you kissed my hand just a few days ago I...I can't stop thinking about it," Katara admitted as she stroked up and down Zuko's shaft. "The way you look at me, the burn of your touch..."

Zuko reached up and stroked her cheek. Katara leaned into his hand, and they stared into each other's eyes.

Zuko brushed his thumb across her soft cheeks as she tilted her head to kiss his thumb-tip, eyes closed in thought.

"And ever since this afternoon, when you walked in on me...all I could think about is how much I wanted you to fuck me right then and there..." Katara admitted as her eyes once more locked onto Zuko's.

Zuko shook his head. "I don't know what to say."

"Please tell me you feel the same way," Katara beseeched. "Please tell me you want it too. That I'm-"

Zuko pulled her in for a kiss. It was soft and tender at first, and then they parted, their eyes searching, their memories of past experiences and tender moments budding to the surface. 

Their lips met again, and with every second their kisses became more hungry and passionate than the one before.

Their lips finally parted, if only to for Katara to pause and pull Zuko's jacket and tunic off, casting aside his clothing in favor of running her deft hands up his scarred, muscled torso. 

She dropped to her knees, staring up at him in heavily lidded eyes, her fingers tracing his abs to the 'V' of his obliques, and finally to the base of his exposed cock.

She licked her lips and took him in her mouth, her red lips closing over the mushroom head before taking the shaft slowly over her tongue and down her throat.

Katara's hand closed around the base, pumping him into her mouth as her other hand lovingly caressed his balls. 

Their eyes met, and Zuko could feel himself about to cum as he stared into those lusty blues, as he watched his shaft slide in and out of her hot, red-lined mouth.

Zuko gritted his teeth and tried to inch away as he felt his orgasm mount, but Katara swiftly grabbed him by the thighs, pushing him deeper into her mouth as his cock pulsated a torrent of hot cum down her throat.

Katara's hands squeezed at his quivering asscheeks as she held him firm, milking his spend.

Zuko pried her head off him, pulling her up by her jaw and hair to kiss her hungrily. He didn't care that he could taste his own semen on her breath: it actually spurned him on, rutted him as turned her around, shoving her stomach first onto the bed.

He pulled her ass towards him, burying his face in between her ample cheeks, inhaling the musky scent from her wet heat.

He spread her apart, admiring the pink of her dripping pussy and the wink of her asshole before diving back in tongue-first.

Zuko's nose pressed into her asshole, and he ran his tongue up along her taint to rim around the tight ring of muscle to the very center, teasing the hole open.

Katara twisted around and smooshed his face into her cheeks with an outstretched hand, practically wiping his face along her asscrack and pussy lips, letting up only when Zuko had to surface for air, his face slick with her juices.

Zuko kissed her asscheeks one at a time, admiring their round shape before inserting a pair of fingers inside of her waiting heat, oscillating them as Katara bucked into his hand.

With his other hand, Zuko rubbed her clit in rhythm with his oscillating hand, slow at first, building in speed until Katara screamed his name, spraying his face with her quaking orgasm.

Katara's hips sunk to the bed, her legs losing the strength to hold her up as her climax continued to radiate through her core

Zuko stood stunned as Katara's squirt ran dripping down his face, dribbling off his chin and to his bare chest.

Katara's ultimate expression of satisfaction renewed Zuko's hardness, and he enthusiastically lifted her up by her middle, pressing his cock-head to her entrance

"No no no, we can't," Katara objected, holding him at bay with her hands at his thighs. "Not in there. If I were to get pregnant..."

Zuko teased her slit and buttcrack with his throbbing cock in an impatient rut, but made no further attempts at penetrating her.

"Damn it," Zuko finally said, pulling his erection away from her inviting moon. "You're right."

He moved to pull away entirely, but Katara twisted around to put her hand on his forearm. "Wait."

"No, you're right Katara," Zuko replied. "We can't-"

"Use my ass," Katara interrupted suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Zuko coughed.

Katara spread her cheeks apart to give him an unobstructed view of her wet, winking asshole.

"I said use my ass," Katara repeated, a little more impatiently this time. "C'mon...My ass isn't going to fuck itself, Mr. Fire Lord."

Zuko grinned and teased her hole with his cock. "You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"Yesss..." Katara moaned as his cock-head pushed into her anus, well lubricated with saliva. "Trust me."

Zuko could himself slide deeper into her asshole, and when he was deep enough, he grabbed her by her middle and guided her into a spooning position.

Zuko didn't just want to fuck her. He wanted to make love to her. He wanted to make love to her despite the unconventional way they were having sex in this unconventional situation.

He supported her head on a pillow, and wrapped his arm around her middle.

Zuko began to thrust, lifting a long leg of hers by the knee pit so he could achieve maximum depth.

Katara bit her lip as she weaved her arm through his and her raised leg to caress his dangling balls as they swung back and forth with every thrust.

Zuko grinned, and slid his free hand to Katara's clit, tracing circles at her bud. Katara placed her hand on his, guiding him to her hot spots as his fingers roamed her wet cooze. 

Zuko peppered her neck with tender kisses, and Katara turned her head to catch his lips.

"Oh Katara, your ass feels so fucking good," Zuko murmured. "I'm so close again."

"You got some more cum for me, M'lord?" Katara purred, herself close to orgasm.

"Yes, M'lady! Yes!" whimpered as his orgasm built and built like a teapot about to whistle.

"Do it! Please! I need it! I need your cum!" Katara begged, pulling his face towards her's for a deep kiss as Zuko emptied himself deep in her ass, his load pumping into her until his balls ached.

The splash of his cum in her pulsating anal walls as well as the vigorous thumbing of her clit brought her to another orgasm, more intense than the last, as she sprayed the bedspread with her squirt.

They lay together panting, breathing each other's air as their lips met again and again. Zuko's spent cock slipped out of her ass and he propped himself on his side, collecting a glob of cum as it leaked out of her gaping hole.

She took his wrist, grinning as she put the finger in her mouth,.

"I think this coming week will be quite an _interesting_ one," Zuko predicted as Katara cleaned off his finger.

Katara kissed his fingertip. "You're damn right it will."


	4. Sneaking Around

As it turned out, the Republic City Council declined Fire Lord Zuko's request to speak at the Unified Nations Convention, citing Lady Mai's speech to be sufficient to represent the Fire Nation, and that the strictly scheduled event would go overtime if he were to speak also.

Displeased with the Council's decision, as one would be, Zuko threatened that if he weren't allowed to speak at the Convention, he would not appear at all, and that the Fire Nation would withdraw immediately from the Unified Nations.

In a show of solidarity, Water Tribe representative Katara also boycotted her appearance at the Convention, and thus leaving the Avatar Aang and Fire Nation representative Lady Mai in the unfortunate position of having to negotiate with the Council further to avoid complete deadlock and a potentially disastrous international incident.

New lovers Zuko and Katara, of course, took the situation as an opportunity to continue their passionate affair in secret, baptizing many an empty room and broom closet with their sex.

Few questioned Fire Lord Zuko and Katara's renewed closeness: the two shared a history as enemy and ally alike, and as rumors of growing unrest between the famed Benders and the Council spread throughout the embassy, it would be sensible to assume the pair were discussing strategies to resolve the conflict.

Zuko's wife, Lady Mai, however was much more suspicious, and as the day of the event approached, she confronted Zuko about the goings on between himself and Katara.

"There's something going on between you and Katara, isn't there?" Mai accused as the pair dressed for lunch about the town.

"We're old friends," Zuko replied, adjusting his tunic in the mirror.

"The guards and staff have seen you and her together several times, entering a room and then leaving it minutes later," Mai retorted.

"She's showing me around," Zuko deflected, attaching his topknot clasp to his hair.

"Five days after our arrival?" Mai hissed.

Zuko wheeled around, getting in her face. "It's a big building."

"Is it now?" snarled Mai.

"She's been keeping me up to date with the Council's decision to let me speak before the end of our little stay here...something you and Aang have neglected to do," Zuko shot back.

"Oh, so now it's on me?" Mai seethed, shaking a finger in his face. "No no no. Don't put this shit on me, Zuko. Your relationship with her is a lot more than professional, isn't it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Zuko shook his head, smoothing out the rest of his outfit.

"I think I do," deduced Mai. "You're fucking her, aren't you?"

Zuko's nostrils flared. "The only people that are fucking me are you... Aang, and the Council. Happy?"

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" Mai snarled before she turned towards the door. "You're full of shit. And I'm leaving. Bye!"

Zuko winced as the door slammed like a clap of thunder.

Zuko was stunned. He had been so careful! He cursed himself for being so careless and threw himself on their bed. 

He lay there, mulling over his life, from the moment he entered service in the Fire Nation military as a teen on a mission to capture the Avatar, to his excommunication from the throne, then the defeat of his sister at the Agni Kai and the downfall of his father and his own ascendance to the title of Fire Lord.

He considered his marriage to Mai, and his current affair with Katara. After these past several days, he realized couldn't imagine his future without Katara, nor imagine a continuing future with Mai.

It wasn't as if he hated Mai. He didn't wish her harm and unhappiness, certainly. He did care for her, he would always care for her. But these past few days with Katara...Katara understood him. She had forgiven him of his past transgressions and offered him a clean slate. That meant everything to him. It wasn't a matter of forgiveness for Mai, she either tried to justify the crimes he committed or outright ridiculed him for the mistakes that he had made, even mistakes that he occasionally made as Fire Lord. It was infuriating.

With Mai, he realized, her love was never given freely, nor unconditionally. It was just so different with Katara. He had never been so at peace than when he was around her. She was a breath of fresh air. Mai was a pocket of air in a flooding cave. The air she gave you was sweet, but eventually you would drown. Zuko didn't want to fight for air anymore. 

Still, the thought of hurting Mai so deeply with their separation troubled Zuko. He closed his eyes, and tried to clear the onslaught of negative thoughts from his mind.

***

Zuko must have dozed off in the afternoon as he lay alone in his thoughts, but was soon awakened by the feel of a warm, tight mouth closing around his cock.

For a split second he thought it was Mai coming back to seduce him, but it was Katara instead, three quarters on the bed beside him, her clothes already in a pile at the floor beside her freely hanging leg.

With his negative thoughts all but behind him, Zuko groaned in pleasant surprise as his flaccid cock hardened in her sucking mouth, and he then patted her round bottom, motioning her to swing her leg around so he could get an unobstructed view of her naked rear.

Zuko pressed his nose to her wet pussy and winking hole, inhaling deeply, the scent arousing him as he mushed his face right into her ample cheeks.

"Good afternoon, Mister Fire Lord," Katara purred. "I brought you lunch."

Zuko surfaced and ran his tongue up and down her slit. "Hmm..and in bed..how thoughtful of you!"

Katara pumped Zuko's budding precum to the tip of his dick, and licked it off the head with a flick of her tongue. "Are you enjoying your meal as much as I'm enjoying mine, Mister Fire Lord?"

Zuko squeezed her cheeks apart and slurped up the wet folds of her pussy lips. "Mmm hmm! I sure am, Kitty Kat! You're so fucking delicious! Mmmm!"

"Kitty Kat?" Katara asked, giggling at the nickname. She then reared up to sit squarely on Zuko's face, with only his nose sticking out from between her sizable asscrack. "Hmm... _Kitty Kat_...I like that...you like my tasty Kitty Kat box?"

Gripping on Zuko's dick like a hitch, Katara twisted around and smooshed his face between her cheeks with the other hand, grinding her ass on his mouth until he needed to breathe. When he gulped for air, she pushed his face into her rear again, teasing him mercilessly.

"You like my Kitty Kat box?" Katara repeated, aggressive, smothering him until he turned red. "Eat my fucking Kitty Kat box like you love it, Mister _Fucking_ Fire Lord!"

He did, and she continued to play this game with him, smooshing his face into her ass until he couldn't breathe and his balls ached for release.

Soon, Zuko had enough of the tease. He rolled Katara around onto her back, taking her by surprise. He shifted himself so that his shins pinned her arms down and his throbbing genitals rested on her chest, and sat his ass squarely on her face. A role reversal...payback time.

"How do like me sitting on _your_ face, Kitty Kat?" Zuko chuckled as he arched his butt to tease her with his dangling cock and balls.

She liked it, apparently, for Katara giggled and tongued at his balls, sucking at them one at a time before taking his cock in her mouth.

"Ooh, you dirty girl!" Zuko praised as she sucked him, shifting his hips so he could pump into a her mouth a bit.

He then propped himself up on his hands for support and with her muff inches away from his face, Zuko bucked his hips and slid himself down her throat, going deeper and deeper with each successive thrust until he felt his balls tickle her nose. He got bold, holding himself there until Katara tapped his thigh, and he let up for her to breathe as drool dribbled off his cock and out of her mouth, leaving her gasping.

For a second, Zuko thought he had gone too far, but to his pleasant surprise, he felt Katara's probing tongue at his asshole, her free hands and forearms spreading his asscheeks apart. The feeling was foreign, but not unwelcome, and he groaned in contentment as he felt her tongue lap and probe around the center.

"Mmmm," Katara purred, and Zuko reared up, slipping his cock between her sweaty breasts, squeezing them together as he rocked back and forth, her tongue poking into his hole with every backward motion. 

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the experience, the skin to skin, the feel of her hard sternum against his balls, her soft breasts squeezing against his dick, the budding of her nipples under his fingers.

He enjoyed way she her petite but strong hands held his cheeks apart and the way her tongue swirled in and around his his hole. 

He enjoyed it so much in fact, that when he felt her slim finger slide into his well lubricated hole, he lost control, twitching uncontrollably against her chest as he streaked her torso with thick ribbons of cum.

"Oh _fuck_ Katara!" Zuko gasped, his anal walls clenching around her finger, pulling it in and then forcing it out with a pop.

His spent manhood dribbled its last drops of cum between her heaving breasts, and Zuko collapsed on the bed perpendicular to her with a hearty groan of pleasure.

"Wow," was all Zuko could say before he was struck speechless by the sight of Katara sitting up, running _that_ finger seductively up her toned caramel torso, collecting his spend on her fingertip and sucking it off like a succulent sauce on a dinner plate that was too good to waste.

"What? I tasted mine...I just had to taste _your's,_ " Katara smirked as she collected more spend to suck off her finger.

"You're a dirty, dirty girl," Zuko shook his head in awe and amusement. "And I mean that in the best possible way."

"I know," Katara tilted her head like an innocent schoolgirl. "This 'dirty, dirty girl' needs a shower...care to join me?"


	5. Getting Dirty in the Shower

There was few things more that Zuko enjoyed more in the entire world than a simple steaming hot shower.

After so many years of luxury as Prince of the Fire Nation to take showers for granted, followed by long periods of time on the road or long voyages by ship, where days or even weeks passed before one could even take a proper bath, Zuko had found a new appreciation for the shower over the past few years.

His wife Mai had grown accustomed to baths herself, and preferred them over showers, meaning that Zuko would typically take a shower by himself save for the seldom occasions he could coax her into one for a tryst, though she would immediately berate him for getting her hair wet.

Katara had no such aversions to showers: having grown up in a cold environment where baths were had by heating the water with fire or by natural hot springs, the idea of indoor plumbing and being sprayed by the already hot water was a wondrous experience for her.

Zuko especially liked the ornate, Fire Nation inspired design of his suite's bathroom and shower, with its black curtains with a gold trim. Katara nodded in appreciation of the design and turned the water on, beckoning Zuko to join her when the water was hot.

Katara soaped up a sponge when Zuko stepped in and began to wash his face. He began to protest, but she put a finger to his lips and continued downward, her sponged hand traveling across his chest and down his chiseled torso.

She grinned when she got to his cock and balls, cleaning them with a purposely detached disinterest as Zuko stared at her expectantly before handing him a fresh sponge.

"My turn!" she smirked as Zuko begrudgingly lathered it up with soap.

"Fucking tease," Zuko grumbled as he began lathering her up, haphazardly washing her torso with the soapy sponge.

"What are you doing?" Katara grabbed his wrists before he could continue to her lower body, her face incredulous. "Have you ever given anyone a bath before?"

Zuko sighed, and cast aside the sponge. Katara clicked her tongue and stared at him quizzically as he took the soap and applied it to his hands.

Realization of what he was thinking hit her, and within seconds Zuko had her pinned against the tile wall, his soapy hands roaming her curves as his renewed hardness pushed between her legs and his mouth pressed on hers.

Her hands slid through Zuko's long, wet dark hair, pushing the curtains of hair out of the way so she could pepper his face with kisses, paying special attention to the red burn scar at around his left eye and cheek.

Zuko broke away from her kisses to nuzzle her jaw, his lips traveling along her neck, to her collarbone, and down her sternum.

He bent down to sip the water off Katara's breasts as he suckled her stiff nipples, and she continued to stroke his hair as he did so, throwing her head back in ecstasy as his tongue swirled around her areola.

His hands roamed down her back to the underside of her ample ass, spreading her cheeks apart as he slid his cock in between her thighs, slick with arousal and shower water, her pubic hair tickling his sensitive cock-head as it glided across the folds of her wet pussy lips.

With a rutting grunt, Zuko forcibly spun her around, pushing her against the wall to where she had to brace herself with her hands to avoid slipping as he pulled her lower body towards him.

"Hmm...ready again so soon?" Katara purred as Zuko slid his dick up and down her slick buttcrack.

"I can hardly keep my hands off you when you're fully clothed...what makes you think I could keep my hands off you when you're naked...and _wet_?!" Zuko murmured into her ear, his hand sliding down to her heat for emphasis as he wrapped an arm tightly around her middle.

At his double-entendre, Katara squeezed Zuko's cock between her cheeks, pumping up and down on his shaft like a stripper pole.

As Katara continued to twerk on his dick, Zuko bucked his hips and slid his cock-head to her asshole.

With a sharp gasp of surprise, her asshole accepted him with a pop, hungry with arousal as she pulled him deeper into her.

Zuko wrapped an arm tight around her middle as he placed his other hand atop her hips so he could leverage himself for the best angle to begin the fuck, as to not slip on the slick shower floor and bring the two crashing painfully down.

Zuko found his preferred angle, and he began the slow motion of his hips, his cock sliding through her ass like a hot knife through warm butter.

Katara tossed her hair aside and leaned her head against the tile wall, looking back at him with the utmost affection as she watched him pump into her, the way his abs tightened with every thrust, the way his his eyes fluttered and lips parted as her butthole squeezed his dick like a warm hug.

If only he could feel what she was feeling! The wonderful contradictions of Zuko's hard dick and soft touch, the shiver that ran through her spine in the steaming hot shower. 

He would like that, wouldn't he? To be filled the way he was filling her? He had taken to anal pleasure very quickly, and the reason the two were in the shower together in the first place was because he had came buckets all over her chest when she slipped a finger into his tight, virgin asshole.

Katara concentrated, imprinting the shape of Zuko's cock in her mind, molding the water beneath them.

Unseen by Zuko, a tentacle-like formation of water formed from the pool at the shower floor, snaking up to enter itself into Zuko's ass, warm and semi-solid like a real cock. 

Zuko gasped as his anal walls closed around the water-cock, pushing deeper into Katara's ass, her own anal walls tightening around his flesh and blood one.

Zuko squeezed his arm around Katara's middle, his hand reaching for a dangling breast as the fingers of his other hand slid deeper inside her tight muff.

"Are...you...ah ah... _Bending_?" moaned Zuko as the water-cock pumped into him like he pumped into her, his body flattening her against the wall of the shower.

"Oh yes," moaned Katara back as he smushed her against the wall, his thrusts becoming more frantic as she mentally fucked him with the water-cock. "Do you like my water-cock, baby?"

"Do you like _my_ cock, Kitty Kat?" Zuko groaned into her ear, his breath ragged.

"I _love_ your cock, M'lord!" Katara responded as it pumped deeper into her asshole.

"Then you have your answer, M'lady," Zuko panted as the water-cock bore deeper into him. 

Katara leaned as far back as she could to kiss him, and Zuko began to rub her clit with his thumb while his fingers massaged the inside of her pussy like a talking hand.

Katara squealed from the added stimulation, and responded by expanding the size of the water-cock, making it wider and drill even deeper and faster inside Zuko's anus. Like an extension of the water-cock in his ass, the pumping of his own flesh-cock quickened inside Katara's, so much so that her asscheeks slapped with a loud smack against his hips with every thrust.

He was so close, Katara overwhelming every one of his five senses and more.

Touch. Her warm, slick skin. The spray of water on his back. Her tight asshole swallowing his sensitive cock to the hilt.

Smell. The fruity scent of her shampoo. The heady musk of her arousal.

Taste. Her sweet breath mingling with his as she kissed him.

Hearing. The slap of skin to skin. The pitter-patter of water droplets. Her labored breathing and deep moans.

Vision. Or the lack of, for he had his eyes closed, but with his mind's eye he pictured what they must have looked like with a voyeur's eye in the throes of their carnal pleasure.

The orgasm Zuko experienced was unlike anything he felt before. The water-cock reached impossible depths inside of him, and he came with his asshole for the first time in his life. The water-cock hit his prostate, and he blasted a torrent of cum deep inside Katara's ass as she ground into him, milking him of his seed until his balls ached. 

As he came, his hand was a blur at Katara's pussy, rubbing her to her own duel orgasm as she sprayed her squirt into the water at their feet.

As her water-bending concentration broke, Zuko became aware of the warm water-cock inside of him losing shape and splashing out of his asshole, at the same time his own cock slipped out of her's as white globs of jizz chased the head and dribbled onto the shower floor and down the drain.

Zuko wrapped his arms around her middle for support as her legs shook under her.

He leaned over her shoulder for a kiss, murmuring "That was quite an interesting use of Bending...I bet you've been saving that one, huh?"

Katara grinned. "I've been practicing on _myself_ , as a matter of fact. But you're the first person I've done it to."

She broke away and leaned her back against the shower wall, legs open, butt pushed forward, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Here's another thing I wanted to try..."

Zuko watched in shock as she pushed the rest of his cum out of her ass, and with a gesture of her hand, it floated out and formed into a globby ball, levitating over her palm.

"I knew it," Katara laughed.

" _Cum_ Bending?!" Zuko guffawed.

"It _is_ a liquid," Katara replied matter-of-factly. She smiled slyly. "You know we're going to have fun with this one too..."

Zuko kissed her again. "I can't wait."


	6. Confrontations and Confessions

Katara had barely put her blue and white robe back on and tied the belt around her waist before turning around finding herself back in the arms of Zuko.

He kissed her deeply, pulling open her robe and letting it fall off her shoulders. He took an exposed breast in his hand, pinching the nipple hard, before putting it in his mouth and sucking it.

"Oh my Lord Zuko!" Katara gasped. "You certainly are insatiable today!"

"Mmm!" Zuko suckled. "It's only because you're so damn gorgeous!"

"Oh?" Katara arched an eyebrow. "So that's the only reason?"

Zuko perked his head up and kissed her. "That's not quite what I meant."

Katara laughed. "I know."

Zuko smiled, kissing her again, undoing her robe.

"Zuko..." Katara sighed, holding his wrists to impede him.

"Katara..." Zuko replied, shaking off her hands and slipping a couple fingers inside of her.

"Z-Zuko, no!" Katara urged. "I-I think I hear footsteps! Please. We need to stop!"

Zuko had barely pulled away before the double door began to rattle violently, bursting open with an enormous gust of wind.

Katara hastily pulled her robe back over her shoulders and tied it.

Aang stood in the entrance before them, the most furious Katara had ever seen him.

"Mai told me her suspicions..." Aang seethed, his eyes glowing with light. "I didn't want to believe her, but here the two of you are...my old enemy...and _my wife_!"

Aang glared at them in silence before continuing, his gaze settling on his unfaithful wife. "Katara? How could you? After all we've been through!"

He was approaching his Avatar state. She had to calm him down before a Bending battle broke out.

"Aang!" Katara pleaded, gingerly approaching her husband. "Listen! It's not what you think...please don't-"

A burst of wind pushed her back. "Then tell me what it is, Katara!"

"Aang...listen I-please don't take this the wrong way but...." Katara began, gripping the bedpost for support against Aang's wind. The room was getting icy cold.

"Tell me the truth!" Aang growled through gritted teeth.

Tears formed in Katara's eyes as she choked out every word. "I'm in love with someone else..."

Aang flinched in disbelief, his eyes flitting back and forth from Katara to Zuko. His eyes widened in realization. "Zuko?! You're in love with Zuko?!"

Katara nodded. She took Zuko's hand. It was hot. She had to resist latching onto him or risk infuriating Aang further.

Zuko squared his jaw and nodded at Aang. "I'm sorry, Aang."

"How come you never told me?" accused Aang, his eyes returning to normal, the icy winds dying down. "Was everything between us a lie?"

"No! Of course not, Aang!" Katara shook her head. "Please try to understand!"

"How long?" Aang asked coldly.

Katara chanced a meaningful glance at Zuko. "Since he helped me find the killer of my mother."

Zuko was surprised. "Katara, I..."

"And you've been seeing each other all this time?" Aang interrupted, his arms crossed.

"No." Zuko shook his head. "Quite suddenly. Only over the past few days. I promise. On the _memory of my mother_ I promise."

Aang nodded. "Okay. I believe you." He closed his eyes then and looked expectantly at Katara.

Katara gingerly approached Aang as he calmed. She took his hands in her's. "Look Aang...I need you to know that no matter what, through the ups and downs...I always have, and always will love you."

Aang jerked his hands away from her. "As a friend."

Katara smiled sadly and nodded.

"Even a friend wouldn't--Katara...why go behind my back?" Aang pleaded. "Did you not think I'd understand? Do you think I'm so terrible a person that you had to hide it from me?"

"No, Aang." Zuko stepped forward. "We couldn't risk the peace of our nations."

"I guess I knew how much you were always infatuated with me and I couldn't bear to hurt you," Katara admitted. "After the downfall of Ozai we all had our duties to our nations and went our separate ways." Katara gestured to Zuko. "But when I saw Zuko again, the longing and the...the _desire_ returned and I-"

Aang held up his hand to silence her. "Alright...I get the picture."

Aang took Katara's face in his hands. "Katara...you should have been honest with me since the beginning...I would have understood."

"I know and I'm so sorry, Aang," Katara sobbed.

Aang put his hands down to his sides and watched as she wiped away her tears. "If Zuko is truly the one you desire..."

Katara squared her jaw. "He is."

"Then I release you from your vows," Aang sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"Thank you," breathed Katara.

Aang nodded and turned away from her, regarding Zuko.

"Zuko," Aang declared. "I know you are a good man at heart, and thus we will have no continued quarrel. Our alliance will remain intact."

Zuko nodded solemnly. He held out his hand for Aang to take.

Aang shook his head, ostensibly denying the handshake before turning to leave. "Take care of her, Zuko."

"You have my word," Zuko replied, and they watched as Aang took his leave.

Katara took the hand that Zuko still held out for Aang.

Aang stopped in the doorway, hesitant.

"I have something to confess," the Avatar announced, turning back around to face them again.

Katara blinked. "What is it?"

"Long ago...when I was being taught earth-bending by Toph...we had one night...together," Aang reminisced. "One night of...well...you know..."

Katara glanced at Zuko and blushed uncomfortably. "Yeah..."

"Right...so I pushed that aside because, well...I guess I always had an infatuation with you," Aang continued, his expression becoming regretful. "I wonder what could have been, and if Toph still feels the same..."

"Aang...I had no idea!" Katara exclaimed. "I didn't know! Why didn't-"

Aang smiled sadly. "Funny how life works, huh?"

Katara took him in a deep embrace. "Oh Aang! I just want you to be happy! I want nothing but the best for you!"

"Yeah," sighed Aang, gently removing himself from her hug. "The problem is that we haven't spoken much in the past few years."

"Isn't she coming to the peace conference?" Katara offered, stepping back a bit.

"The plan was to have the Benders of Team Avatar represent their Nations at the conference...but she declined," Aang explained. "Said she had too much work to do at her metalbending school. King Kuei has sent his own representative in her stead. "

"Relations are tense with the Earth Nation as is with border disputes," sighed Zuko. "I'd rather have Toph myself instead of a government stooge with an agenda."

"Not to mention Mai's sudden departure will put the conference in disarray," mused Aang with a deep sigh. "This conference is quickly becoming anything but peaceful."

"So fuck it," Katara said suddenly to the surprise of both.

"What?!" Aang exclaimed, mouth agape. "We can't just--"

"The council has refused to play ball with us since the beginning, starting with their prejudice and disrespect of Zuko," Katara continued. "They didn't want dialogue, they just wanted to parade the heroes of the Hundred Year War while keeping things status quo. We don't need them."

Zuko was amazed as ever at her boldness, but still unconvinced. "I still don't--"

"If they truly want peace, they'll make it happen. We already did our part at an age when we should have just been children, while the bureaucracy did nothing," Katara interrupted. She turned to Aang. "Now. Get out of here and patch things up with Toph. I got some packing to do."

Zuko and Aang simply stared at each other in shock as Katara walked away.

Zuko chuckled to himself as she exited the suite, but a glare from Aang wiped the smile off his face.

Zuko braced himself. He was alone with Aang now, without Katara to appeal to Aang's morality or hold him back from going all out.

He wouldn't fight back. He deserved whatever Aang had to say, or whatever attack the Avatar threw at him.

"I never really liked you much, and I like you even less right now," Aang intoned.

Zuko nodded. 

"But as much as it pains me to admit it, I do know the love you share with Katara is strong and true, and you'll make her happy," Aang continued.

Zuko bit his lip and nodded again. "Thank you, Aang."

"Don't get me wrong," Aang grinned. "Hurt her, and I'll take you out just like I did your dear old daddy."

"Okay," Zuko grinned despite himself as Aang turned towards the door to follow Katara to their suite. "So where do you go from here, Avatar?"

Aang opened the door, turned and considered. "I dunno. See Toph. Travel the world all over again with Appa. Enjoy the peace and quiet."

"Good luck, Aang," Zuko put a hand up in goodbye. "Safe travels."

Aang regarded him for a moment and nodded after a pause, leaving without another word.

Zuko was finally alone again, and strangely more at peace than he had been earlier that afternoon. His marriage to Mai was all but over, his friendship with Aang strained and barely intact, and a planned appearance as representative of the Fire Nation at the Unified Nations Peace Convention in shambles.

But he had Katara. And as far as Zuko was concerned, that would be enough. 


	7. Welcome to the Fire Nation

As predicted, the Unified Nations Peace Convention was plunged into disarray following the sudden departure of three members of Team Avatar, not that it mattered to them. They had to postpone the convention yet again to allow for the new representatives to arrive.

Aang, as promised, left indefinitely with the flying bison Appa, but promised to make a stop at the monastery to nominate a hand chosen replacement; Katara's brother Sokka, the now Chief of the Water Tribe, was more than capable of representing the Water Tribe at the convention; and Zuko would just send an advisor to the convention once he arrived to the Fire Nation with Katara, on top of managing the mess of his failed marriage with Mai in order to marry Katara.

Mai, however, had already left his staff with the piles of paperwork announcing and facilitating her divorce, and had fled to parts unknown with her belongings.

The divorce process had been hectic and stressful, and planning the lavish wedding to Katara that spanned across nations _and_ containing the public relations controversy that the whole situation birthed was just as stressful.

Eventually though, after the controversy had died away and tensions had calmed between the once contentious Nations of Fire and Water, the two were able to settle and enjoy the fruits of married life.

It had been weeks since the two had a private moment to themselves, in the bedroom, where sleep didn't overwhelm them and take them to the next morning.

Indeed, it had been _weeks_ since they last had sex, so when they finally had that shining opportunity to, they took full advantage.

It had started with a spontaneous kiss, a brush of a cheek, and soon Zuko had her on the bed, her blue robes stripped, her ornate hair undone and flowing.

Zuko had her naked, prone on his bed in the heart of the palace, and he loomed over her, spreading her asscheeks apart, his sex-starved cock ready to fill her winking hole.

He pressed his cock right to her rim, when suddenly she stopped him. He had an odd sense of deja-vu, like when she stopped him the first time they had sex.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked. "It's the stress, isn't it?"

"Well, I--" Katara began, looking up over her shoulder at him.

"It's okay," Zuko assured. "We're finally married now. We have a lifetime to..I just miss you, I--"

"No, it's not that I don't want to, it's--" Katara tried to finish.

"Then?" Zuko pressed.

"Then let me finish!" Katara snapped.

"Sorry," Zuko chuckled, palming himself a little impatiently to keep himself hard.

"I-I want you to use my...I want us to make love," Katara swallowed, and set her jaw. "The traditional way: Penis in vagina sex."

Zuko gasped, and to his surprise found himself getting emotional, his eyes were watering.

"Are you crying?" Katara laughed incredulously despite herself.

"It's just that it means that we don't have to hide, or worry about being found out if you were to get--" Zuko gushed.

"We've had sex before, Mister Fire Lord," Katara sniggered.

"Not like this we haven't," Zuko pointed out with a chuckle. "We're doing everything backwards, aren't we?"

Katara stood up to her knees and pressed her butt to his erection. Zuko kissed her neck and placed his hands on her hips.

"Yes, but our relationship has always been backwards... I mean couples are supposed to be enemies _after_ they get married, not before, right?" Katara joked.

"If you asked my father," Zuko snorted.

"Well, what I mean is, that with us, and our backwards selves, anal before vaginal isn't really that weird!" Katara reached her arm over her head to caress his head and kiss his unscarred cheek.

"Its not just that Katara," Zuko chuckled, his voice then becoming low after a moment. "I'm serious! I...if we do this...there's every possibility we could create a _life_ together."

Katara turned his face towards hers. "Then there's no one else I could imagine creating a life with..."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before their lips met, and Katara gasped into Zuko's mouth as his hardness plunged into her waiting heat.

Their lips parted, and she fell forward, catching herself with her hands as he thrust into her.

To Zuko, her sex was like a hearth, warm and welcoming, a tight embrace. 

She fell to her elbows, resting her head on the bed as he leaned on her with his arms on either side of her, pinning her with his weight. 

He nuzzled her neck, bit her ears, his long black hair hanging like curtains over hers.

"Get on your back, sweetheart," Zuko murmured as as his pelvis clapped against her ass again and again. "I want to savor all your little sounds and expressions as I make love to you."

She looked up at him with her lusty blues, and he withdrew from her entrance to her to shift to her back.

He admired her for a moment as she lay. Everything... her angelic soft curves and caramel skin. Her devilish grin and cocked eyebrow.

Zuko pressed the tip of his cock to her pussy, teasing her, watching her bite her lower lip in anticipation.

He shuffled closer, going in just a little deeper, and bent his torso down to knead and suckle at her heaving breasts.

Katara's hips ground into him, desperate for friction, and Zuko responded by thrusting hard and deep, eliciting a loud moan from her.

Katara wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him even deeper inside. Zuko's tounge swirled around a nipple, and she gently cupped his face, pulling him in for a kiss.

He adjusted himself a little, looming over her as he took her hands in his, pinning her arms down as he rocked into her, her breasts dancing with every thrust.

As Zuko predicted, Katara provided him with all the little expressions and sounds he enjoyed from her. Her eyes went wide, her lips parted as she took in small breaths of air to feed her panting lungs.

Her tongue lolled out to meet his, and she freed her hands from his grip, wrapping an arm around his back. Her other hand clutched at his hair, the need to crush his lips to hers too powerful to contain.

Zuko lowered himself further, placing one hand at her lower back, the other at the nape of her neck, grasping at her thick, wavy hair, himself overcome by the need to feel her lips against his, to taste her breath.

Their bodies were entwined, and Katara squeezed her legs together in sync with his thrusts, burying her face into the crook of neck and trapezius as she shook through her orgasm, her inner walls clenching around his cock as tight as her embrace.

Katara's moans drove Zuko closer to his peak and he quickened his pace, pulling her into an aggressive and needy kiss as he finally reached his own orgasm. She held him close, digging her fingers into his back as he poured himself inside her.

"Give me everything," Katara whispered into his ear. "I want to drown in your cum..."

Katara felt his member stiffen and release again and again, and she tapped into her bending powers to extract even more of his spend, heightening his orgasm further as he drenched her inner walls with the product of his love.

Zuko collapsed into her chest, resting his head on her thundering heart. Katara stroked his sweat soaked hair, sighing in contentment as his cum lazily dribbled out of her.

The yield was copious: his spend formed a sticky puddle, baptizing the bedspread underneath her ass. Still, even now, the way she used her Bending abilities never ceased to surprise him.

They had come a long way from their first meeting so many years ago, when Zuko came to the Water Tribe village as an invader, a would be conqueror. Katara realized now that Zuko had indeed conquered her, not with power, greed, or malicious intent, but with his love, empathy, and personal growth. They had overcome the incredible adversaries of time, circumstance, ideology, and society to not only come together as one, but to unify the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation, not through violence, but with peace.

She could only hope Aang could forgive her, for Aang had become a casualty that brought her and Zuko to this moment. But there was a time when Katara thought forgiving Zuko himself was impossible, so she had faith that Aang would come around.

Nevertheless, no matter the odds, no matter the outcome, Lady Katara and Fire Lord Zuko would face them.

Together.


End file.
